1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to paperboard containers having lids, and in particular to such containers having arrangements for locking the lids to sides of the carton.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paperboard containers in use today are typically made from a one or two-piece blank which is folded to form a three-dimensional receptacle and cover. While the cover may be adhesively secured to the body of the container, it is sometimes desirable to secure the cover without use of adhesive, for easy opening on a later occasion, after the container is filled with a product. It has been found convenient to provide a container cover in the form of hinged lids which swing down on top of an open top container receptacle portion. Over the years, various arrangements have been provided for the temporary but secure locking of the lid portions in a fully closed position. However, improvements are still being sought, particularly for containers such as those used to transport food and food products, which must be fully closed to prevent intrusion of dust and the like, and sometimes for resistance to product pilferage.